Trading Yamis
by The Lunar Rainbow
Summary: Ryou and Malik swap Yami's for a week. Sounds like a good idea.. right?
1. The Bet

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I'm not as awesome as Kazuki Takahashi!

* * *

Malik happily walked the streets of Domino with his darker half to his best friend Ryou's apartment.

"Hikariiii." Marik groaned rubbing his eyes. "10 am is too early to be out!"

Malik just shook his head. "Oh be quiet. We're here already."

The two Egyptians walked into the apartment complex and were greeted by the doorman.

"Good morning!" the doorman chimed cheerfully.

"Good morning?!" Marik shouted back at him. "This is anything but a good morning. A good morning is a morning when you can sleep in... and I had to wake up at an ungodly hour just so Malik-chan here, could visit his fluffy haired best friend!"

"Marik! That's enough. And don't call me Malik-chan, you know I hate that!" Malik yelled flustered.

"Shut up Hikari, I'm not finished with him." Marik shot back. He seized Malik's wrist and pulled him forward, throwing him off balance. He then took this opportunity to snatch the millennium rod from his belt loop.

"Marik give that back now!" Malik demanded now realizing what Marik intended to do.

"This will only take a second.." Marik said now walking torwards the doorman pointing the millennium rod at him.

The doorman was now shaking in fear. "I'm s-s-orry sir!"

"Yeah, you're gonna be." Marik said grinning evilly, then breaking into a bustle of maniacal laughter as the millennium rod was glowing a blinding golden light.

Malik sighed and put his palm to his face.

* * *

Malik and Marik were now walking down the hallway of the apartment.

"I can't believe you sent that poor man to the shadow realm just for saying good morning." Malik said disgruntled.

"Really?" Marik said smirking.

"...nevermind. Maybe I can believe it." Malik sighed. They finally arrived at Ryou's apartment door. Malik knocked on the door lightly.

"Hikari, no one is going to hear that. Let me show you how to knock." Marik said pushing Malik out of the way. Marik stood back, then put all of his power into his fist and swung his arm towards the door. Just as he was about to hit the door, it opened, and he ended up punching Bakura right on his upper lip, causing it to bleed.

Malik gasped. "Bakura are you okay?!"

Bakura growled. He used his tounge to lick up the blood flowing from his upperlip. "Marik, you're dead."

Marik just cackled. "Tomb robber, you look so ridiculous!"

"I'll show you ridiculous, you damned tomb keeper!" Bakura shouted.

Just as he was about to attack Marik, Ryou appeared. "Bakura? Who is at the door?" he gently pushed past his yami who was blocking the entrance. "Oh Malik, Marik! Good to see you please come in."

"Don't mind if I do!" Marik smirked and walked arrogantly past Bakura.

Bakura grabbed his shoulder and snatched him back. "You're not getting off that easy you bastard."

"Oh really, and what prey tell will you do?" Marik asked with a cocky tone.

"A shadow game. Now." Bakura said crossing his arms.

Marik smirked. "As much as I love shadow games, I didn't bring my deck if you hadn't noticed."

"That's fine, the game doesn't have to be duel monsters you know. We're going to play a shadow RPG." Bakura grinned evily.

"Sounds fun. Let's do it!" Marik declared as he and Bakura made their way into the game room.

Ryou saw Bakura and Marik pass by as the took off for the game room. "Bakura! Don't turn anyone into a RPG figure!"

"No promises Hikari." Bakura grinned bearing his two animalistic fangs, then shut the door behind them.

Ryou sighed. "I just don't know what to do with my yami. He is so much trouble!"

Ryou set a cup of tea in front of Malik and sat down beside him.

Malik took a sip of tea. "Bakura can't be any worse than my yami! By the way, your doorman currently resides in the shadow realm... courtesy of Marik."

"Bakura has done much worse things, so don't worry about it." Ryou said taking a gulp of tea.

"Oh, like what?" Marik asked.

"Well... Bakura gave me a shirt for my birthday last year." Ryou sighed.

"That was nice of him." Marik said smiling.

"Uh... not really, it belonged to the old man across the hall.. and he threatened to kill him if he didn't hand it over, ...and then he had a heart attack.... and died." Ryou muttered.

"Oh. Well, about three months ago, Marik was bored one night, and he had found a pair of scissors it seemed Isis forgot to hide. He snuck into my bedroom while I was sleeping... and cut holes into my pants."

"That's not so bad.. holes in pants are very fashionable now." Ryou said looking on the brightside.

"....it was all my pants. And the holes were cut on the crotch part... and I had to wear them until Isis bought me new ones!" Malik said stirring his tea with the spoon furiously.

"Well, once when I took Bakura to the mall, we were shopping for clothes, and we passed by the women's undergarments... and he told the employee I was a young woman who didn't know her bust size and she believed him and brought out the measuring tape! It was so embarassing!" Ryou said blushing as he thought about it.

"That's nothing compared to my yami! A few days ago, I took him to the grocery store, and he has snatched my millennium rod from my belt loop, and used mind control to make me come on to the gay cashier. And now, he won't quit calling me!" Malik exclaimed.

"Still, it's not as bad as Bakura! In fact, when I was cooking dinner a few months ago.."

**

_*flashback* _

**Ryou's POV**

I looked at the recipe list I had laid out in front of me. "Okay, I need to chop two large onions."

I took out the cutting board and put the two onions on top and began to slice them. The fumes from the onions caused me to get teary eyed.

"Ah!" I exclaimed. I sliced open the tip of my finger. "How clumsy of me. I'll just get a bandage."

As I made my way down the hallway torward the bathroom to get one, I heard the shower running so I knocked on the door. " 'Kura? Can I come in?"

"You want to get in the shower with me Hikari? I never knew you were so kinky!" Bakura said with a bit of a sexy growl.

"What?! Ugh, Bakura no! I just need to get a bandage, I cut my finger chopping onions!" I said in a defensive manner.

"If that's all why did you even ask to come in?" Bakura said from behind the door. Suddenly, the roar of the water from the shower stopped.

"Well, can I enter or not?" I asked impatiently.

"Yes Hikari, come in." Bakura said calmly.

As I entered the bathroom, a wet Bakura with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist blocked my path to the cabinet.

Bakura seized my bleeding finger and examined it thoroughly before quickly taking a razor and making the cut worse.

"Ow!" "Bakura what do you think you're doing?!" I shouted at him.

Before I knew it, my bloody finger was in his mouth being slathered with his saliva.

"Eww! Bakura!" I exclaimed.

I tried to pull my finger out of his grip, but I was unsuccessful, as he held down my entire arm.

I wasn't sure how long he was sucking the blood from my finger, but my vision got hazy, and then I fainted.

Once I opened my eyes I awoke in a hospital bed, with Bakura hovering over me smirking.

"Your blood was delicious Ryou. Thanks for sharing." Bakura cackled.

_*end flashback*_

**

Malik shook his head. "That's nothing compared to Marik! Your yami may have a fetish for blood, but my yami is insane. He loves to see people in pain. Hearing people scream from pain practically gives him an orgasm! In fact, just the other day.."

_*flashback*_

**Malik's POV**

I walked torward the kitchen to ask Isis when dinner was going to be finished, but before I made it to the kitchen, I clumsily stubbed my toe on a large stone vase in the living room.

"Ouch!" I yelped rubbing my toe.

All of a sudden, Marik appears in front of me, and moves his face close to mine and whispers, "Oh Malik, that was wonderful. I want to hear more!"

"What are you talking about Marik?" I asked backing away from his face, as it was too close for comfort.

Before I knew it, Marik had shoved me violently on the ground and my head knocked against the coffee table.

I winced in pain. "Why the hell did you do that!?"

Marik had something of a malicious grin on his face and he somehow had taken the millennium rod from me and and opened it so the dagger inside was visible.

"Hikari." He said with a hungry tone with his tounge hanging out of his mouth psycotically.

I screamed and darted torward my bedroom.

Marik shouted from behind me, "Hikari! Don't scream from fear, I want to hear those beautiful screams of pain!"

He chased me until I made it to my bedroom and locked the door.

"Come out Hikariii." Marik said in a singsong voice.

"Hell no!" I shouted praying he would leave soon.

Eventually, He left my bedroom door after Isis called for dinner and he forgot what he was doing.

_*end flashback*_

"I don't think that's as bad as nearly bleeding to death because your yami likes the taste of your blood!" Ryou exclaimed.

"I don't think bleeding to death is as bad as almost getting mauled by your yami to death just because he likes to hear you scream!" Malik shot back.

"Almost, is they key word." Ryou stated.

"Ryou, you have no idea! I bet 1,000 yen that taking care of Bakura would be a breeze compared to Marik." Malik said smugly.

"Oh my, you're the one who has no idea." Ryou said shaking his head. "I would gladly trade yami's with you Malik."

"Fine then. Let's do it, we'll trade yami's for a week. If you last that long. Let's see who has the most psychotic, unbearable, mischievious yami. If we can stand them better than our own yami's, then the winner gets 1,000 yen...first one to crack loses." Malik suggested.

"Sounds good. Let's shake on it." Ryou said as he as Malik shook hands.

Just as they released each other's palms, they heard a loud explosion from the game room, and Bakura and Marik exited the room quietly.

"...I'm not going to ask..." Ryou sighed rubbing his temples.

* * *

Reviews are very much appreciated! :D

-The Lunar Rainbow


	2. Microwaves and Baseball bats

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. :( If it was, there would definately be a lot more Bakura and randomness!

* * *

"Hello Malik-chan." Marik greeted, as he swiftly made his way over to his lighter half.

"Chibi hikari pretty." Bakura purred as he sat down beside Ryou at the table.

Malik's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, and Ryou rolled his eyes and sighed, at the degrading and embarrassing nicknames the two yami's insist on calling them.

"Listen up you two, Ryou and I decided as of today; for one week we will be switching yami's. So, Marik you're staying here... while Bakura comes home with me." Malik announced to the two darks.

Marik shot Malik a slight glare. "Wait a minute! That seems unfair.. don't we get a say in this?"

"No." The two Hikari's stated in unison.

"I think it could be fun." Bakura said grinning with a devious look in his eyes. "Let's do it."

"That's the spirit!" Ryou said cheerfully. "Now leave."

"What, I don't get a goodbye? ...and I just found out we'll be apart for one week! You're so heartless Hikari." Bakura said dramatically.

Bakura snatched Ryou's teacup and downed the rest of the tea.

"Bakura!" Ryou exclaimed. "That was my tea! You could have gotten some of your own!"

"I didn't want my own, I wanted yours." Bakura licked his lips.

Malik stood up and made his way to the door. "Let's go Bakura!"

"Good bye chibi hikari pretty!" Bakura said smirking as he walked torward the door.

"Good bye Bakura." Ryou said with annoyance lingering in his voice.

"Malik, you were in such a hurry, you forgot to say good bye to me!" Marik said making his way over to his hikari.

"Oh right, how could I forget something as important as that!" Malik said sarcastically.

Marik smirked, then wrapped his finely toned arms around Malik tightly and lifted him off the floor into a crushing embrace.

"Ah! Oww!" Malik exclaimed clenching his teeth as he felt the crush of Marik's bruising hug on his body. "Marik put me down!"

Marik eventually released his grip on Malik. "Have fun Malik-chan."

Malik rubbed his slim torso where he had been squeezed brutally on purpose. "Yeah, bye Marik."

Malik and Bakura exited Ryou's apartment together and made their way to the Ishtar residence.

* * *

Ryou stood up from the table. "So, Marik.. what would you like for lunch?"

"I can have anything?" Marik asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, as long as it's not alive.." Ryou answered.

"Damn." Marik pondered for a moment and then blurted out, "I want ramen noodles!"

"Oh, okay. That's simple enough." Ryou opened a cabinet and took out a microwaveable ramen noodle bowl. "Here you are Marik. Put it in the microwave for 1 minute, I'm going to go get a quick shower!" Ryou handed Marik the noodle bowl and dashed to the bathroom.

Marik stared at the ramen, and then back at the microwave. "How the hell does this work?"

He chucked the noodles inside the microwave and started pressing a bunch of random buttons until the microwave started. He stood there and watched the ramen noodles sit in the microwave.

"Oooh." Marik said in awe as he watched the microwave light up.

_About 30 seconds later..._

"Ugh, I'm bored!" Marik complained. ".. I wonder what else I can microwave..." Marik scoped the area, and went into Ryou's bedroom.

A fat orange cat greeted Marik as he came into the bedroom.

Marik licked his lips as he spotted the fluffy orange animal. "I didn't know Ryou had a cat!"

**

"Ah! I always feel so much better after taking a shower." Ryou chirped as he walked into the kitchen. "Marik? Are you still in here?"

Ryou's kitchen was filled with thick gray smoke. The microwave was on fire and melting.

Ryou let out a shrill shriek. "MARIK!!"

Marik strolled in picking orange fur out of his teeth. "What?"

"The microwave is on fire! Quick, help me put it out!" Ryou said to him panicking. "There's a fire extinguisher in the closet right near you, get it and douse the fire!"

Marik took one look at the microwave and smirked. "I think we should let it burn."

Ryou started to get spaztic. "Marik! My apartment could burn down!"

"Okay, okay.. calm down." Marik mumbled as he opened the closet.

_"What the hell does a fire exinguisher look like?" _Marik peered into the closet and looked around for what he believed to be a fire extinguisher.

He grabbed a mop. "Move Ryou." Marik said shoving Ryou out of the way. "I'll get the fire taken care of."

"Mairk! I told you to get the extingisher!" Ryou yelled watching the fire grow.

"I said I'll take care of it." Marik repeated. He then ran at the inflamed microwave with the mop, and started beating the ever loving hell out of it.

"Marik! What are you doing?" Ryou shouted as he watched Marik do nothing but destroy his microwave.

"I love extinguishing fires!" Marik cackled as he continuted to beat the melting microwave with the mop.

Ryou finally took matters into his own hands and rummaged through the closet for the fire extinguisher. Once he had it in his grasp, he sprayed it all over the microwave, and Marik.

Marik, and Ryou's kitchen, were now coated in a cooling white substance.

"Marik! What happened? I thought you were just microwaving noodles!" Ryou shouted enraged.

Marik totally ignored Ryou and complained, "Ryou! I'm bored. Let's spend some quality time together."

Ryou calmed himself hearing Marik wanted to spend time with him. "Quality time? Well, I guess we could go to the mall to buy a new microwave later..."

"Let's go now." Marik said yanking Ryou out the door.

Ryou attempted to protest before he was pulled completely out of the door, "Wait! My kitchen is filthy, and you're covered in-----"

* * *

Bakura and Malik just arrived at the Ishtar residence.

Malik turned around, took off his jacket and hung it on the rack. "So Bakura, what do you want for--- Bakura? Where did you go?"

_"Bakura missing can't be good." _Malik thought to himself as he began searching his house.

Malik ran around his home looking in all the bedrooms, bathrooms, and closets, until finally he spotted a bush of fluffy white hair standing in front of his goldfish tank in his bedroom.

"Oh, Bakura! There you are. I was wondering what you wanted for---- Oh my RA!" Malik shouted as he beheld quite a shocking sight.

Bakura was swallowing the small goldfish whole as if they were pieces of candy.

"Bakura! You spit out my goldfish right now!" Malik demanded stomping his foot.

"I don't think so blondie. Besides, they were delicious!" Bakura said gliding his tounge across his top row of sharp teeth. "I'm bored now, let's do something fun."

"....I guess...." Malik answered irritated Bakura swallowed his beloved goldfish like they were some kind of tasty snack. "What do you have in mind?"

Bakura opened his mouth to say something until Marik butted in, "As long as it's nothing that will destroy my house."

Bakura made a grunting noise, "Then what about---"

"No killing people, or sending them to the shadow realm!"

"Fine!" Bakura growled, "Well, how about-----"

"And especially nothing to harm me!"

"Well, Marik if you ruled out all the fun things, then what the hell are we supposed to do that is fun?" Bakura asked crossing his arms.

"How about a horror movie?" Malik suggested. "It's safe, and all the killing and violence is in the tv."

"I'd rather do it in person, but fine. Later, we're doing something I want to do." Bakura stated.

Malik handed Bakura a movie and said, "Okay, go ahead and put it on."

He and Bakura made their way into the living room and Bakura went to the DVD player, while Malik sat in a comfy recliner waiting for Bakura to start the movie.

Bakura played the movie and looked back to see where he should sit. His eyes diverted directly at the seat Malik occupied.

"Malik, get up. I am sitting there." Bakura ordered.

"Hell no. I sat here first! And if you hadn't noticed, I'm not Ryou, and you don't intimidate me." Malik said smugly as he stayed sitting in the recliner.

"Malik, I will sit in that seat, whether you like it or not. And I will teach you how to respect your superiors." Bakura stated with a glare.

"Oh yeah? Well I can be stubborn too, so I'm not moving an inch." Malik said staying put.

Bakura just smirked and then plopped down right on Malik as if he weren't there.

"Bakura! Get off me you bastard!" Malik ordered as he squirmed beneath the white haired yami.

Bakura simply grinned devilishly. "Shh. Malik, you're ruining the movie by talking."

"Ugh!" Malik groaned as he sat there with Bakura crushing him.

*

They were about an hour into the movie and Malik was terribly uncomfortable. "Bakura, my legs are asleep!"

"Are they now?" Bakura asked as a wicked grin spread across his face. "Stay there, I will fix it." Bakura walked off in a random direction.

"Oww." Malik murmured rubbing his legs now that Bakura's weight was no longer on him.

Bakura entered the living room again and came back with a large metal baseball bat. "Stay still Malik, I will fix those legs for you."

"Where the hell did you get a baseball bat from?" Malik asked backing up against the recliner.

"Does it really matter?" Bakura asked as he lifted the bat.

Bakura swung at one of Malik's legs and Malik yanked it back quickly.

"Ahh!" Malik shouted as he scrambled away from him. "Quit it! My legs are fine."

"Don't be so difficult, I'm doing you a favor, so just accept it!" Bakura said swinging the bat again.

"Eeek!" Malik squealed as he made a run for it. "Bakura! Leave me alone!"

"Come back replacement Hikari!" Bakura called as he ran after Malik.

Malik finally made it to his bedroom and locked the door.

"Malik, you're no fun!" Bakura said pouting from the other side of the door.

Malik breathed heavily and thought to himself. _"This is going to be a long week.."_

* * *

Reviews are very much appreciated! :)


	3. Shadow Games and Ketchup

Disclaimer: If Yu-Gi-Oh didn't belong to me in the last two chapters.. what makes you believe it will belong to me in this chapter?.... I don't own Walmart either... :P

* * *

Ryou and Marik finally arrived at the Domino Mall downtown.

Once Marik stepped inside, his eyes darted right to the arcade. "Ryou, lets go there first." he dragged Ryou with him.

"The arcade? ..but, what about the microwave?" Ryou asked being dragged.

Marik suddenly stopped, leaned in close, and lifted Ryou's chin. "Come now Ryou, don't you want to have some fun?" he purred.

Ryou gulped. "I.. guess."

"Then let's go play some games!" Marik announced spaztically, yanking Ryou into the arcade.

Marik scoped out all the games in the arcade deciding which one to play, and finally, he found one.

"Race cars!" Marik exclaimed childishly as he sat in the plastic chair grasping the wheel. "Ryou, give me some tokens."

Ryou rummaged through his pockets and handed Marik a couple gold gaming tokens.

Marik inserted the tokens into the machine.

The screen now read: _Player 1 vs. Player 2. _

"Who the hell is player 2?" Marik asked confused.

A small girl who looked about seven, who was sitting beside Marik without his knowledge spoke up. "I am player 2! You're going down you crazy haired freak!"

Marik chuckled evily. "And you're going to hell." he broke out the millennium rod hidden beneath his cloak.

The ancient artifact began to glow a bright gold, and a dark purple mist surrounded them.

"Marik! How did you get the millennium rod? I thought Malik had it." Ryou said looking around at his bleak surroundings.

"Are you kidding me? I take the rod from that fool all the time. He is oblivious." Marik said smugly.

The young girl looked around at the dark clouds surrounding them. "What is all this? What did you do?!"

"This is a shadow game now, the only rule is, the loser forever loses their mortal soul. Welcome to your death small child." Marik broke into a bustle of maniacal laughter.

The seven year old raised an eyebrow. "What, you expect me to believe that? You're an insane freak! ...but, whatever, I'm still gonna beat you!"

Marik smirked. "Then let the game begin."

"Oh Marik." Ryou sighed dissapproving and shaking his head.

_3...2...1.. GO!_

Both of their cars took off and began racing down the highway. The little girl seemed like she's played this game her entire 7 years of living as she was an expert and never hit a tree or missed a curve. Marik, however, was struggling to stay on the road, and ran over a couple dozen virtual cows. Ryou couldn't help but giggle at Marik's terrible driving.

"Shut up cream puff." Marik shot at Ryou as he continued to drive wrecklessly.

"Ha! Looks like I'm going to win! I'm just seconds away from the finish line.. nice try freak." The small girl said with a smug look on her face as she concentrated on the screen.

"Tch." Marik grunted as he saw her car inches away from winning. He kept his foot on the gas pedal and leaned over where the seven year old was sitting, and shoved her violently so she fell on the dirty carpeted floor.

_The audio from the video game announced: WINNER: Player 1!_

"Oh, what do you know. I won." Marik said smirking.

"You cheated! You-- you--- psycho!" The girl shouted angrily.

"I think you're just being a sore loser." Marik said darkly. "Now, now. It's the shadow's feeding time.. they've come to devour your soul."

"Wh- what?!" The girl asked as the strange purple fog enclosed around her body, and she vanished in thin air.

Marik grinned, and the fog surrounding the race car game diminished. "So, Ryou... do you want to play me next?"

"No!" Ryou exclaimed. "I can't believe you sent a SEVEN year old to the shadow realm!"

"Really?" Marik asked smirking.

"....well, nevemind." Ryou sighed. "You're more trouble than you're worth... let's go get my microwave, and no more stopping at other places!"

***

The two boys were walking to the home appliance store and Marik wasn't too thrilled about it, as he wanted to do something fun. His eyes lit up as he thought of an idea.

"Hey Ryou, when I was in your room earlier, I read your diary." Marik stated with a grin.

Ryou stopped. "You WHAT?!"

Marik said again, "I read your diary.. and it had some pretty interesting things that I might want to tell some people.."

"Marik, you wouldn't--- I-- you can't! Please don't tell anyone!" Ryou pleaded.

"I don't know.. I think I might want to tell Bakura..." Marik smirked.

"No, especially not him! I'll do anything just name it!" Ryou bargined with the yami.

"Okay, Ryou.. I pity you, so I will do you a favor. I won't tell a soul, if you call me Master Marik for the rest of the day, and take me to the store that sells those wonderfully shiny knives." Marik said crossing his arms.

"Done!" Ryou said as he took Marik's hand and ran torward the weapon store.

***

Marik had Ryou walked out of the store with a bag of two very long, very sharp knives. "I'm glad we got one for Bakura too, aren't you?"

"Yes Master Marik." Ryou answered meekly. "Where to now?"

"I want some ice cream!" Marik shouted.

"Okay Master Marik, lets go to the food court." Ryou said as he brought Marik to the ice cream shop.

***

Marik had a large ice cream cone with 5 scoops of strawberry ice cream. He devoured the frozen dairy treat within seconds. He then let out a loud belch. "Mmm. That was good."

"Is that all Master Marik? Is that enough for you to keep quiet about my diary?" Ryou asked hopefully.

"Huh?" Marik asked forgetting what he had said earlier.

"You said you read my diary and you wouldn't tell anyone if I took you to the weapon store." Ryou reminded him. "Please, please don't tell anyone Master Marik! If you do, I'd die! Please keep it a secret!"

"Calm down Ryou! I can't even read Japanese." Marik said in an attempt to chill Ryou out.

Ryou's jaw dropped slightly and he furrowed his eyebrows. "Unbelievable!" he stormed off furiously leaving Marik behind.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Marik called chasing after him. "Wait, I haven't even told you about your cat yet!"

* * *

"Malik, I'm bored!" Bakura complained on the other side of the door. "Come out already."

Malik grabbed the door handle and stopped. "Did you put down the baseball bat?"

"Yes.." Bakura sighed.

Malik finally exited his bedroom after locking himself in there for an hour.

"Finally!" Bakura exclaimed relieved he came out of his bedroom already. "Geez, I thought you'd be in there forever."

"You tried to beat my legs with a metal baseball bat!" Malik shouted.

"Yeah.." Bakura said smirking. "Well, no offense, but your house is very boring Malik. What do you and Marik do for fun?"

Malik thought for a moment. "Well, sometimes when he's good.. I used to take him to the muesum..."

"Boring! Let's go to an adult store." Bakura suggested.

"What?! No way! Ryou definately wouldn't approve, and I don't even approve!" Malik exclaimed. "And on top of that, I'm only 17!"

"Hm. I guess you being 17 is a problem.." Bakura said thinking of something else. "Okay then, let's go buy adult things at Walmart."

Malik raised an eyebrow. "Walmart...?"

**

Bakura and Malik shortly arrived at the large super store. Bakura seized a shopping cart, and walked inside.

"What's the first thing on our shopping list Malik?" Bakura asked waiting to see which direction he should go.

"Okay, uhm.. let's see." Malik picked up the shopping list and looked at it with a confused expression on his face. "Why did you write this is hieroglypics?!"

"Because, it's much easier to write than Japanese." Bakura explained. "Now, whats the first thing on the list?"

"Okay, give me a second.. it's been a while. Malik said taking another look at the shopping list. "Co- condoms?!"

"Alright. Let's go get the condoms!" Bakura announced taking of with the shopping cart. "Where do you suppose they'd be?"

Malik stared at the shopping list. "I don't know! But, why the hell do we need condoms!"

"Malik, you never know when you might need a condom." Bakura answered. "Hey look, theres an employee.. I bet they'll tell us where the condoms are!"

"Bakura! Don't you dare ask----"

"Hey you! Bakura called to a male employee who was wandering around. That Egyptian boy over there wants to know where the condoms are." He randomly saw Anzu coming torwards them and a wicked grin swept across his face.

"And between you and me, he's had sex so frequently, that everyone woman in Japan knows who he is... just watch."

Bakura waited until Anzu passed by.

"Hi Malik! It's good to see you again!" Anzu said cheerfully.

"Yeah, it's good to see you too Anzu!" Malik smiled.

Bakura turned back to the employee, who was now slightly creeped out, yet impressed. "So, could you kindly point us in the direction of the condoms?"

"Sure." the employee said looking at Malik again. "They're right over there."

"Come on Malik, I've found them!" Bakura said taking off with the cart again.

Malik was about to go after Bakura until the employee stopped him and whispered, "Hey man, do you think you could give me some sex advice?"

A rosy pink tint adorned Malik's sun kissed cheeks. "Wha--what!?"

"You're friend told me all about you being the 'pimp' of Japan." The employee explained. "And I was wondering if you could give me some advice..."

"Ugh! Bakura!" Malik said in an angry tone stomping off torwards the fluffy haired lunatic.

Bakura chucked the condoms into the cart. "Hey Malik, I got two boxes."

"That's great.. but what the hell did you say to that employee?!" Malik asked outraged.

"Oh nothing." Bakura said looking away innocently. "Now what's next on the list?"

Malik let out a deep breath and stared at the list. "Lu... lubricant?!"

"Oh goodie." Bakura said grinning and running off with the cart.

"Bakura come back here! We're not buying LUBRICANT!" Malik shouted at Bakura.

Malik recieved several odd stares by the people passing by.

"Oh look! There's another employee!" Bakura smirked.

"Don't you dare! I don't want you talking to anymore people!" Malik said finally catching up to Bakura.

Bakura ignorned Malik and walked to the nearest employee, which was a female this time. "Hey, tell me where------"

"No Bakura!" Malik exclaimed stopping him mid-sentence.

"Well why don't you ask where the lubricant is then Malik?" Bakura said crossing his arms.

The young female employee giggled. "Sorry, I don't think we sell lube here!"

Bakura turned to Malik. "Sorry Malik, I guess you'll have to find something else."

"What are you talking about?!" Malik yelled. His face was now a bright red. "You were the one who wanted it!"

"It's okay Malik, I know the perfect substitute you can use." Bakura said walking to the grocery section.

Malik put his hands in his face. "Bakura is going to be the death of me."

They soon arrived in the condiment section of the groceries.

"Here it is!" Bakura said as he grabbed a large bottle of ketchup and threw it into the cart.

"Why did you get ketchup?" Malik asked confused.

"Because they didn't have the lube you wanted." Bakura explained.

"Me?! You were the one who wanted the lube, you wrote it on the shopping list!" Malik said throwing his hands in the air and attracting attention, and akward stares torwards them.

"Well, I'm certianly not paying for this." Bakura said as he slipped the condoms and ketchup bottle into his inner coat pockets.

Malik crossed his arms. "Bakura, you are not stealing condoms and ketchup!"

"Would you rather us go through the check out and me explain to the cashier what you're using them for?" Bakura asked smirking.

***

They both were heading back to Malik's house.

Malik was walking side by side with Bakura looking down at the sidewalk. "I can't believe you just stole condoms and ketchup!"

* * *

Reviews make me smile! :D


	4. I Miss You

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. :P

* * *

_That night.._

Ryou and Marik were back at his large apartment and Ryou had finally cleaned up the house and put the new microwave in place.

Ryou yawned. "I'm so tired, I think I'm going to turn in." He turned to face Marik, but the crazy-haired Egyptian was no where to be seen. "....Marik? Where did you go?"

Ryou wandered around his apartment looking for the insane yami. He opened his bedroom door, and there layed Marik asleep on Ryou's bed.

Ryou couldn't help but grin as Marik finally managed to look so pure and innocent instead of his usual deranged expressions.

"I have to get a picture of this!" Ryou whispered to himself as he grabbed the camera off his shelf and got really close to where Marik was.

All of a sudden, just as Ryou was about to take the picture.. Marik reached out and snactched him into the bed with him.

"Ack!" Ryou exclaimed startled.

Marik let out a loud snore and squeezed Ryou tight. "Malik! I don't want to gooooo." he whined.

Ryou was now in a state of panic. _"Okay, he's asleep.. maybe I can get myself out of this.. without waking him up." _he thought to himself.

Ryou tried gently moving one of Marik's hands, but just as he removed his right hand, Marik shifted his position in bed and was now laying completely on top of Ryou.

_"Oww, Marik is heavy!" _Ryou thought to himself. _"There is no way I can get out of here without waking him... I may as well try and get to sleep.. while being crushed.."_

***

_The following morning..._

Marik awoke with a yawn and sat up. "Ugh, I slept awful! This matress is so uncomfortable!" he exclaimed bouncing on Ryou.

"Hey! OW!" Ryou exclaimed as the muscular Egyptian used him as some sort of trampoline.

"Ryou, what the hell are you doing underneath me?" Marik asked raising an eyebrow. "Wait. Did we ----?"

"Oh God no!" Ryou shouted. "You grabbed me while you were sleeping, and treated me like I was some teddy bear!"

"Really? Well, you can't really blame me, you look like a damn stuffed animal with that hair of yours." Marik said still sitting on top of Ryou.

"Well, my hair looks more normal than yours!" Ryou fought back. "And... Marik, could you get off of me? You're quite heavy."

"Under one condition." Marik said smirking.

"What is it?" Ryou asked with his frail body still being crushed under Marik's weight.

"If you play a game with me." Marik's said in a dark tone.

"Fine, fine. Just get off!" Ryou demanded.

"Alright." Marik rolled off of Ryou.

Ryou breathed in a deep breath. "Ah.. much better."

Marik smirked. "So Ryou, ready to play that game?"

"Sure, what game is it?" Ryou asked innocently.

"It's a fun game.. Malik and I play it all the time," Marik began to say sitting close to Ryou.

"....what is it called." Ryou asked backing away slightly.

"It's called... let's see how loud you can scream." Marik kicked Ryou harshly in the shin.

"Ow!" Ryou exclaimed rubbing his ankle. "Why in the world did you do that?!"

"It's part of the game." Marik said insanely. He reached for his millennium rod latched on to his belt loop."We're going to have LOTS of fun Ryou." He then opened the rod, revealing the dagger inside.

Ryou's eyes widened at the sight of the sharp rod.

"Let's begin!" Marik cackled as he held the sharp ended millennium rod close to Ryou.

"No! You psycotic lunatic!" Ryou took off running out of his bedroom.

"Come back Ryouuuu!" Marik chimed chasing him.

"Get away from me!" Ryou shouted as he darted into the nearest room he could find, which happened to be a closet.

"Come on out Ryou, you can't hide from me forever!" Marik announced as he walked by the closet Ryou was hiding in.

_"Oh man, I should've listened to Malik, his yami is the most insane! I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually miss Bakura!"_ Ryou admitted to himself has he quietly huddled in the closet.

* * *

Malik blinked opened his beaming soft violet eyes and let out a yawn. He attempted to sit up in his bed, but he fell back on to his matress. "What the hell?!" he exclaimed as he looked at himself, and he was tied down to his matress with handcuffs and he had a condom on his chest.

A bright flash blinded him. "Good morning Malik!" Bakura greeted him with a camera.

"Bakura, what the hell is this?!" Malik asked angrily.

"Well, I was bored this morning, and I wanted to see if you were awake.. so I picked the lock on your door and welcomed myself in. You were asleep in your underwear, and I found this camera.. so I decided to have a little fun and make you look like a bondage slave...and send the pictures to everyone on your contact list via e-mail." Bakura explained snapping another picture.

"What?!" Malik exclaimed blinded by the flash. "Bakura, untie me right now! And don't you dare send those to anyone, or i'll kill you personally!"

"Malik, those idle threats won't get you anywhere." Bakura said smirking. "I'm so glad you have a computer in your room.. now you can watch me send them!" Bakura attached the camera to the computer and clicked on Malik's e-mail.

"Bakura!!! Don't!" Malik exclaimed kicking his bed trying to break free some how.

"Let's see... your contacts..." Bakura said as he scrolled down the list of people. "Yugi, Ryou, Honda, Otogi, Jonouchi, Anzu, Your sister might like to know what you've been doing, ..... hm, that will do."

Malik cursed in arabic. "Bakura, don't you----"

"Sorry Malik, it's already sent." Bakura smirked. "They're very convincing pictures actually.."

"BAKURA!! I can't believe you!" Malik shouted furiously.

"Well, if you're going to shout like that, I don't think I'll untie you right now.. i'll come back." Bakura said cackling.

***

After Bakura eventually untied Malik from his bed because he was hungry, Malik went outside for some fresh air away from Bakura.

He passed by Isis' rose garden and noticed an icky weed growing. When he bent down to pull the weed out, a rose thorn scraped him across his cheek, just below his right eye.

Malik raised his hand to his face and felt liquid on his fingers.. He pulled his hand away and saw his own blood resting upon his fingertips.

"Malik, what are you doing?" Bakura asked with a question on his face.

Malik turned around startled. "I was just pulling a weed, what do you want?"

Once Malik faced him, all Bakura's attention went straight to Malik's cheek. "Oh Malik..." he growled. "You're face is bleeding." He took a step torward Malik.

Malik stepped back as Bakura moved forward. "It's just a cut from a rose thorn.." He covered his bleeding cheek with his bronze hand.

Bakura continued to step forward until he had Malik pinned against the outside wall of his house.

Bakura had both hands on either side of him and whispered. "You're bleeding."

"Arg! Bakura! Let me go! I mean it!" Malik demanded struggling hopelessly.

The next thing Malik felt was the hot wet saliva covering his right cheek. Malik flinched as Bakura's tounge caressed his cheek, lapping up all the blood.

"Ugh, Bakura you sick sadistic maniac, get the hell off of me!" Malik demanded.

Once Bakura was finished with his bleeding cheek, he lifted one of his arms off of Marik to reach into his pocket. He pulled out a pocket knife and licked it. "I want more!"

Malik yelped as he recalled what happened to Ryou when Bakura tasted his blood. Malik took the only chance he had and darted inside his house.

"Wait! You're blood tastes wonderful! I just want a little bit more!" Bakura called after him.

Marik ran down the hall way and locked himself back in his room. _"Oh Ra. Bakura is such a freak, ugh, for the first time in my life, I really miss Marik!"_

* * *

Reviews? :D


	5. A School Girl and a Mummy

Disclaimer: I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, I this whole story would be an episode, or a manga chapter.

* * *

Ryou was hiding in the closet until it was dark out. His stomach started to grumble.

Ryou thought to himself, _"I'm so hungry.. but I don't want to get mauled by that psycotic lunatic... Now, I wish I hadn't traded Bakura! But, I won't give in.. I can't! If I do, Malik won't let me hear the end of it.. I guess I'll just have to tough it out."_

He turned the knob of the closet slowly and quietly ventured out into his kitchen. His legs were slightly cramped from being in the congested closet so long.

Ryou spotted an apple sitting on the counter and reached out to grab it. Just when his hand was inches away from it, his ivory arm was snatched by a familar bronze one.

"There you are! Now, what do you say we continue our fun game?" Marik asked grinning devilishly.

Ryou let out a yelp, and managed to break Marik's hold on his arm. Once he was free, he quickly darted back into the closet. He breathed heavily, "If I get out of this alive, I vow to never call Bakura a psycho again!"

***

_The next day..._

"I hope you're happy Marik. My legs still hurt from crouching in the closet hiding from you yesterday!" Ryou exclaimed rubbing his calf.

"As long as I caused the pain, I'm happy." Marik grinned. He walked behind Ryou and started playing with his hair.

"Ryou, your hair is so long and soft... and girly!" Marik lifted his nose to sniff Ryou's hair. "And it smells girly... I can see why Bakura calls you hikari pretty." He turned Ryou around so he was facing him. "Ryou..... are you a girl?"

"What?! Of course I'm not!" Ryou shouted.

"I bet you'd look like more of a girl in a school girl's uniform." Marik said smirking.

"No I wouldn't!" Ryou fought back.

"Oh yeah? Well prove it, and put it on then." Marik said throwing him a school girl's outfit.

Ryou stared at it for a few seconds. "Where on earth did you get this?!"

"That's not important. Just put it on!" Marik demanded.

"Absolutely not!" Ryou said not moving an inch.

"Okay.. I guess we'll have to do this the hard way.." Marik said as his whipped out his millennium rod. A golden ray emitted from it, and Ryou was under it's ancient spell.

Almost immidently, Ryou shed all the clothes he had on, to put on the skimpy school girl's uniform.

Marik bursted out laughing. "Oh yes, this is fun... I love controling minds. But, I bet Bakura would love to see this. I think i'll take a picture." Marik walked swifty to Ryou's bedroom and snatched the camera off his shelf.

He then made his way back over to Ryou. "Smile Ryou!" he snapped a picture and put the camera in his pocket. "I wonder what else I can do with you." He thought for a moment, and then a wicked smile crept across his tanned face.

***

Marik sat in the living room controling Ryou from afar. "Have fun at Yugi's house Ryou!"

"I will!" Ryou said in a high pitched voice, skipping out the front door wearing a girl's uniform.

Marik let out a roar of laughter. "Today will be a fun day."

***

The mind controlled Ryou walked down the streets of Domino city in a skimpy uniform recieving several cat calls and whistles from the male population, who seemed to believe he was a young woman.

He finally, he arrived at the Kame game shop.

Ryou giggled like a girl and entered the shop. "Yuuugi!" he called.

Yugi and all of his friends came out of the back of the shop.

"Ryou!?" They all shouted in unison once beholding him wearing a tiny skirt.

Jounouchi was suffering from a nose bleed, and Otogi, Honda, Anzu, Yugi and Yami all had their jaws hanging open.

Ryou strolled over to Yami, swinging his hips and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Yami just froze looking dumbfounded. "....Ryou, what's going on?"

"Oh, you're such a big strong Pharoah!" Ryou exclaimed embracing Yami.

Yami had a look on his face, that you had to be there to describe.

Yugi smirked. "Maybe we should leave these two alone."

"No! ..Let's go... sit in the living room." Yami exclaimed trying to pry Ryou's arms off his waist.

They all made their way into the living room, and Ryou was still attached to Yami.

"Uh, so.. Ryou.. what brought on this sudden... change?" Otogi asked trying to sound suttle.

Ryou turned to Otogi and smiled. "Well, I just thought since I looked so feminine, I should be.. more like a girl."

Ryou looked back at Yami and smiled seductively. He removed his hands from his waist and strattled him.

"Eh, Ryou... I'm slightly uncomfortable..." Yami admitted glancing at Yugi, with a 'help me' look on his face. But, Yugi couldn't help but laugh.

Ryou held Yami's face so he was looking directly into his chocolate brown eyes and then, he gave the former Pharoah of Egypt a deep passionate kiss he'd never forget.

***

_Back at Ryou's apartment..._

Marik was rolling on the floor in laughter and tears. "This is a perfect moment to release you from my control!"

***

Ryou opened his eyes. He was in control of his own actions now, and woke up to see him sitting on, and locking lips with Yami, and he looked absolutely horrified.

Ryou jerked back. "What is going on!?"

"I don't know!" Yami exclaimed, taking a deep breath after the quite long, unwanted kiss.

"And, how did I get here?" Ryou asked looking around at his surroundings.

"You mean you don't remember?" Honda asked raising an eyebrow. "You came in acting all prissy and you started coming on to Yami... then you made out with him!"

"What?!" Ryou got flustered. He looked down at his clothes, only to see he barely had any on. "Why am I------ " His face then turned to a scowl. "MARIK!"

"Marik?" Yugi asked confused.

"Marik! It's all his fault!" Ryou shouted still blushing slightly for his previous actions, and for wearing so little clothes. "Er, I don't mean to be a bother, but I have a hyperactive psycotic yami to go home to... and I don't want to walk the streets dressed like this.. so could I ask you for some clothes to borrow?"

Yugi smiled cheerfully, as if understanding what he was going through. "Of course Ryou!"

***

After apologizing to Yami, Ryou left the Mutou house wearing a pair of Yugi's very tight leather pants. They were especially tight on Ryou, seeing as he was so much taller than him.

Eventually, Ryou arrived back at his spacious apartment only to see Marik was asleep on the couch.

"Marik!" Ryou shouted as he stormed in the living room.

"What?!" Marik asked startled as he stood up from the couch he was previously sleeping on. "...Hey, you look good in leather Ryou."

"Ugh! How could you do such a thing! Do you have any idea how embarrassed I was!?" Ryou exclaimed outraged.

"What? I let you experience your very first kiss, and this is how you thank me? Ryou, I'm hurt." Marik said pretending to be sad.

"Shut up!" Ryou shouted as he threw Marik a pathetic punch to the face.

Marik smirked. "Ryou, you know I like pain.. but that was terrible. I hardly felt anything!"

Ryou rolled his eyes and walked off angrily to his room. "You're the worst yami ever!"

Marik cackled. "That means I'm doing my job right."

* * *

Bakura was stabbing Malik's door with the knife. "Come out already Malik, I've grown tired of waiting!"

"Hell no, you psycotic, insane maniac!" Malik shouted huddled on the far end of his room.

Bakura stabbed another dent in Malik's bedroom door, which made Malik jump.

_"I won't give up, I can't! If I let Ryou win, then it'll prove I cannot handle his yami.. I'll just have to suffer."_ Malik thought to himself.

Bakura finally made a gaping hole in Malik's wooden door and kicked the rest of the shredded door down.

"Eeek!" Malik squealed, sounding dangerously close to a female, after seeing the blood-thirsty Bakura break down his only sanctuary.

"There you are." Bakura grinned wildly, and seized Malik then sat on top of him.

Malik tried to get away, but to no avail. Bakura had the thin Egyptian boy held down skillfully, so he just layed helplessly on the floor.

"If you don't want to be severely injured by this blade, then I suggest you stay still and trust me." Bakura said bringing the knife dangerously close to him.

"Trust you?! You're going to pierce my skin just so you can drink my blood like some kind of vampire!" Malik exclaimed.

"I've done this to Ryou plenty of times, and he's learned to trust me." Bakura said licking the tip of the knife. "So... will _you_ trust me, or risk me slicing open something important with your squirming?"

"Fine, just... just get it over with you psycopath." Malik said closing his eyes shut. _"Ra, I swear.. if I survive, I'll appreciate Marik more from now on!"_

"I'm glad you see things my way." Bakura said as he slowly and calmly pressed the knife against Malik's cheek and cut a thin line down his perfectly flawless face. He stared at Malik's face hungrily, as he watched the blood flow down to his jaw.

***

_That morning..._

Malik had been on the phone with Isis for what seemed like an eternity, after she called from Cairo, Egypt reguarding the quite disturbing picture of her baby brother that had been sent to her through e-mail.

Bakura was listening in to what Malik was saying while he chatted with his older sibling.

_This is what he heard:_

"No sister! I'm not having sex." Malik said rolling his eyes.

"I didn't take that picture."

"Yes, I realize how much money this costs calling from Egypt to Japan."

"No! I didn't send you that picture."

"No, I don't need Rishid to come back from your business expedition to babysit me."

"No, Marik isn't using me as a sex object!"

"I'm not a bondage slave!"

"Ugh..."

"Yes, if I ever do I'll use protection..."

"I'm not selling my body!"

"Yes I'm still a virgin."

"No sister."

"Look Isis, I have to go."

"....I won't!"

"Goodbye sister."

_*Click*_

Bakura let out a roar of laughter after Malik hung up the phone.

"Thanks to you and your "boredom", my sister thinks I'm letting people use my body for sexual entertainment!" Malik barked. "And, I have a glaring scar on my face to worry about now, thanks to your sadistic needs."

Bakura just smirked. "Compared to the scars on your back, it's not so bad! Besides, it's not that deep of a scar, it'll heal."

"Thanks Bakura, you really know how to make me feel better." Malik said sarcastically. He stormed off to the living room and plopped down on the couch.

Bakura swiftly followed. "I think the scar looks very nice actually,"

"Thanks." Malik said lacking expression in his voice.

Bakura started to say, "...Malik, I'm----"

"Bored." Malik finished for him. "You're always bored! Unless you're torturing me in someway!"

Bakura smirked. "Yeah.. but, I think we should do something together... something we both can enjoy."

"What?" Malik asked with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Well..." Bakura grinned.

***

Malik was closing his eyes as Bakura had told him to, though he had no reason why he should listen to the insane sadistic yami.

Bakura quietly crept up behind him and handcuffed both of his arms together.

Malik's eyes shot open after hearing the clicking sound of the handcuffs. "Handcuffs!? Bakura, what the hell are you doing?"

"Just keep your eyes closed Malik." Bakura ordered leaving the room again.

Malik refused and kept his eyes wide open. _"What is he doing to me this time? And how am I always falling for this?!"_

Bakura returned with 5 rolls of toilet paper. "Malik why aren't you closing your eyes?"

"Because! I want to know what you're up to." Malik shouted to Bakura.

"Malik, you're making this less fun for me. I guess I'll have to knock you out." Bakura said smirking and setting the toilet paper down.

The millennium ring glowed a beaming bright gold, and Malik collapsed to the floor looking like a lifeless doll.

"Ah, much better." Bakura said as he picked back up the toilet paper and went back to work.

***

Malik yawned and blinked a few times. _"...where am I?" _He looked around his surroundings. _"It looks like... the museum...?" _He sat up from where he was, since for some reason he was leaning, once he did, he immediently collapsed to the floor because he couldn't move his legs.

"Ouch! ....what the hell!?" Malik exclaimed looking down and examining his body. It was binded tightly by toilet paper and his hands were handcuffed so he couldn't move. He looked up to see what he was previously leaning on, and to his surprise, he beheld a ancient Egyptian casket used for mummified Pharoahs.

A little boy passed by Malik and stared at him. "Daddy! That mummy is moving on the floor."

"Don't be silly, it's dead, it can't move!" The father assured his son.

Malik attempted to stand up again, and collapsed back down to the floor.

"AHH! It's alive!" The father shouted grabbing his son and running away frantically.

"Arg!" Malik groaned. "I will kill Bakura for this!"

Malik then heard a very familiar voice. "That is so mean of you Malik."

Malik glanced up only to behold the last person on earth he wanted to see; Bakura.

"Bakura! What the hell did you do to me?" Malik asked angrily.

"Nothing you didn't want, If I do recall.. back in Battle City, you wanted to be Pharoah, correct?" Bakura asked with a smirk.

"But that was----!" Malik began to say.

"You wanted to be Pharoah, so I made you a dead one!" Bakura cackled.

Malik just let out a loud sigh. _"I just need to bear him until the end of this week.. but I'm not sure how much longer I can last!"_

* * *

Reviews are greatly appreciated! :D

_They make me update faster._


	6. Fear

Disclaimer: Nope, I'm still not Kazuki Takahashi... Therefore, Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine.

* * *

_That night,_

Thunder crackled, and lighting sparked through the sky over Domino city.

"I hate thunderstorms!" Ryou said to himself as he layed in bed huddled up with a bunch of blankets.

A loud spark of lighting struck, and Ryou's entire bedroom lit up with a beaming white light.

"Ah!" Ryou exclaimed, startled by the bright light. _"It's just lightning.. it won't hurt you.." _Ryou assured himself.

Just then, a loud clap of thunder roared, causing Ryou to jump and fall off of his bed.

_"I cannot sleep during a thunderstorm by myself!"_ Ryou said to himself standing up and walking out of his room with his long pale green blanket dragging behind.

Ryou had arrived at the door of his guest room, which Marik was staying in.

_"I can't believe I'm here...I don't even like going to Bakura for comfort, and Marik is worse! But, there's no way I'm going back to my room!"_ Ryou thought to himself.

So, Ryou finally decided, his fear of thunderstorms was greater than his fear/annoyance of the deranged Egyptian yami.

Ryou slowly creaked open the door to the guest room, and gently crept inside, trying not to hit or trip on anything as he moved through the pitch black darkness of the night. Another bolt of lighting struck, and Ryou tensed up.

"Marik?" Ryou whispered finally reaching the matress successfully without knocking into anything.

Marik, who hadn't been asleep yet, answered, "Oh Ryou, what brings you here? Wait, don't tell me. You sneaking into my room at midnight.. that can only mean one thing! But, unfortunately, I don't have any lube with me...but, it's okay, I'll just use my spit!"

"Ew! Marik, no! That's not it at all!" Ryou shouted flustered. "I just... don't like thunderstorms... so I was wondering if I could sleep with you... but not in that way!"

"Really? You're afraid of thunderstorms?" Marik asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes.." Ryou answered meekly.

"Come sit." Marik patted a spot on the matress.

Ryou slowly felt for the bed in the pitch black darkness not wanting to sit on something important.

Marik noticed Ryou struggling and decided to lend him a hand by grabbing his pale arm and yanking him forward with one swift quick motion.

"Ack!" Ryou yelped, as he was now laying across the bed in an akward postition.

"..Uh, thanks I think.." Ryou said as he sat up straight.

"So, you think I can give you some kind of comfort or something?" Marik asked scooting closer to Ryou.

"I- I don't know.. I just didn't want to be alone during a thunderstorm." Ryou admitted.

A sly grin spread across Marik's bronze face within the darkness. "I'm afraid of them too.."

Ryou looked almost shocked. "You are?"

"Yes." Marik lied. "I'm afraid of them for only one reason."

"Why are you afraid of them?" Ryou asked curiously.

Marik smirked, "Of course you know the legend of the phantom who comes out only during stormy nights.. such as this one."

".....no." Ryou said clenching on to his blanket.

"You don't? But, it's a very good story.. it's good enough to make even _me_ fear thunderstorms." Marik said still smirking.

"....what is it?" Ryou asked hesitantly.

"Oh, I don't think you'd want to hear it.. after all, you're just a scared chibi hikari." Marik teased trying to get him to beg.

"I am not!" Ryou fought back. "I want to hear the story, tell me!"

"I won't tell you the whole story, but I will tell you this.." Marik began. "They say, that on a stormy night.. such as this one... to always keep your guard up. You cannot show your fear for thunderstorms, for there is a phantom who feeds on fear and soars about looking for souls to drag down to the depths of hell."

Marik lowered his voice into a dark tone. "There are three things you should first be aware of. First, you know the phantom is coming for you if you are restless, and can't get to sleep..."

_"Oh no! I can't get to sleep... but it's because of the thunderstorm.. so it doesn't count, right?" _Ryou thought to himself frantically.

"Second, If you're palms are sweaty....."

Ryou felt his palms and they were starting to get slightly clammy. He gulped.

"And lastly you know the phantom has come to sacrifice your life if you can feel his wet fingers warm with fresh blood from the previously murdered on your face pulling at the depths of your very soul!" Marik leaned over to Ryou and licked his face slowly.

After feeling the hot wet touch, Ryou let out a shrill scream. "Please Phantom! Don't take my soul!"

Marik broke out into a bustle of laughter.

Ryou was now completely underneath the covers hiding. "....What's so funny...?"

Marik finally stopped laughing and gained composure. "You! You're so gullible. You're much more fun to mess with than Malik! I think this trade should be permanent!"

Ryou took the covers off of his head. "....wait, you mean you told me all that... just to scare me for your own entertainment?!"

"Yes." Marik smirked.

"Ugh!" Ryou grunted angrily. "That's it! I can't take anymore of you!"

"So, you still want to sleep with me Ryou?" Marik purred.

"No! And I'm calling Malik tomorrow!" Ryou shot back seizing his blanket and stomping torwards the door furiously. He reached for the doorknob, until a loud pang of thunder boomed throughout his apartment.

***

"Good night Ryou." Marik smirked rolling over.

Ryou eyebrow twiched, still annoyed with him as he scooted as far away from the psycotic yami as possible. "Yeah, good night Marik."

* * *

The thunder and lightning sparked and crackled outside of Malik's home.

"Hey, there's a thunderstorm." Bakura stated looking out the window. "Wouldn't it be great if all the power went out, and it was just me.. and you... in the darkness?"

Malik shuddered at the thought. "No."

"Why not?" Bakura asked. "You're not afraid of the dark are you?"

"Of course not..." Malik lied.

"Right.. that must be why you sleep with your light on.." Bakura teased.

Malik started to get slightly embarrassed. "Shut up! Look, I just hate the dark."

"Well for your sake, lets hope the thunderstorm doesn't cause the electricity to go out." Bakura said with a malicious grin.

"Y-yeah.." Malik stuttered. "Maybe I should get a flashlight just in case.."

Just as Malik was about to make his way to the closet to get a flashlight, all the luminous lights of the Ishtar home went out, and Malik was left standing in complete darkness.

"....Bakura?" Malik looked around in the pitch black dark.

There was no answer, just silence.

"Bakura, I know you're there..." Malik said with a bit of uncertainty in his tone. He crept slowly around the furniture trying not to trip anything.

_"I need to get a flashlight!" _Marik thought to himself as he tried his best to be calm and manuver his way through the furniture to get to the closet, without using his sight.

Just as he was slowly walking through the living room, he heard footsteps in the distance. His heart began racing wildly. "Bakura? Is that you?"

Again, there was no answer.

Then, Malik heard the footsteps closing in on him. He squeezed his eyes tight. _"I've got to get out of here!"_ He took off running without warning in a random direction, not caring where he was going until, his spaztic behavior caused him to smack his face into a very large stone vase; the same vase he stubbed his toe on a while back.

"Damn it! I hate this vase!" Malik mumbled to himself. He rubbed his nose, which he believed was bleeding and maybe even broken, and he was sure he had bruised his top lip.

The distant footsteps got louder.

Malik scrambled to his feet with his guard up, he didn't want to try to run around in the darkness again so, he stood still. He trembled a little, in still in great fear of what might be lurking in the shadows.

Suddenly, the footsteps stopped.

Malik looked around frantically, his heart beat was inreasing rapidly. "Who is there?"

The footsteps then drew in closer to Malik.

"Please, don't hurt me! I have a psycotic yami living with me! Hurt him instead!" Malik pleaded with whatever was near him lurking in the darkness.

Just moments later, something grabbed Malik's ankle from behind.

Malik let out a high pitched scream as he fell to the ground on his back, with a thud.

"What--- what do you want from me?!" Malik questioned, his face damp with prespiration.

Malik felt his ankle being released as the creature in the darkness now held down his arms and hovered over him.

"Please, ...don't hurt me." Malik begged shutting his eyes.

Then, the creature got very close to Malik's face. The very next thing he heard was a bustle of maniacal laughter, it wasn't just any laughter.. it was laughter he's heard many times before. The creature closed in extremely close to his nose, allowing him to faintly smell the very familiar sweet citrus vanilla aroma of Ryou's apartment.

"Bakura?" Malik asked regaining confidence in his voice.

The next thing Malik felt was warm saliva caressing his upper lip which had blood on it from his previously blood-dripping nose.

Now, Malik had no doubt in his mind that it was indeed Bakura. "Bakura, I know it's you. Get off of me!"

All of a sudden, the weight that was holding down Malik's body had freed him, allowing him to stand up.

Then, all the lights on the house flashed on again. Malik sighed in relief.

Bakura just smirked as he stood by the main power breaker.

"Bakura! What the hell! You almost gave me a heartattack!" Malik shouted at the psycotic yami who was walking torwards him. "Did you turn off the lights too?!"

Bakura gave a devilish grin. "Why yes, I did. I love seeing you squirm, it's so much fun!"

"You mean to tell me you scared the hell out of me, knowing I was afraid of the dark, just for your own amusement?" Malik asked outraged.

"Pretty much." Bakura grinned. "And it was as fun as I imagined."

"Ugh!" Malik stormed off. "You're terrible! I can't take it anymore! I'm going to talk to Ryou tomorrow."

"Giving up Malik?" Bakura asked trailing after him.

"No!" Malik shouted sounding slightly like a 5 year old who didn't get his way. He closed himself into his sister's vacant room, since his door was demolished.

Suddenly, a crackle of bright lightning surged through the sky, and all of the lights in the house burned out.

As if on cue, Malik opened the door he previously closed himself in. He slowly peeked his head out and bit his bottom lip as he meekly asked, "...Bakura... will you sleep in here tonight?"

* * *

Reviews are always loved and appreciated! :)


	7. Phone Calls

Disclaimer: Nope.. even in the 7th chapter, Yu-Gi-Oh still isn't mine.

A/N: I just wanted to thank everyone who's reviewed so far, you guys are amazing! :)

* * *

Ryou was sound asleep on the guest bed, until he abruptly fell to the floor with a thud.

"Ow!" Ryou exclaimed after being rudely awoken. He rubbed his fluffy white head, and looked up at the bed where he previously layed comfortably; only to behold Marik, who was laying spread eagle taking up the entire matress.

Ryou mumbled something under his breath, and stood up. _"I can't wait to get rid of him!" _he thought to himself.

Ryou quietly tiptoed out of the room carefull not to make a sound, and closed the door silently behind him. "Phew!" he sighed. He then made his way down to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

***

Soon after, Marik came strolling out of the bedroom rubbing his eyes lazily. "Hey Ryou, did you sleep well knowing the phantom wasn't coming for you?" he smirked.

Ryou pouted, still not believing he actually fell for that ridiculous story. "I slept fine! Until you kicked me off the bed in your sleep this morning!"

"Who said I was sleeping?" Marik grinned devilishly.

Ryou had a disgruntled look on his face. "I'm calling Malik now!"

"Oh Ryou, you're such a quitter." Marik smirked.

As soon as Ryou turned around to get the phone, Marik smacked him on the butt with the millennium rod.

"Eeep! Marik!" Ryou squealed, caught off guard. He furrowed his eyebrows and snatched up the phone.

He thought about how wonderful it would be to get Bakura back as his yami. Just as he was about to dial Malik's phone number, then stopped and thought to himself. _"Wait, if Malik wins, I'll never hear the end of it! What if he's having as horrible of a time as me, and he lasts longer? I can't let him know I'm giving up.. I'll just have to see how things are going for him first!"_

* * *

Malik was sleeping peacefully clinging to a pillow in featle position. He awoke to feeling something caressing his slightly sensitive back; he twitched and looked sleepily over his shoulder to see Bakura stroaking his back with some sort of writing utensil.

"Good morning." Bakura greeted continuing to touch his back.

"What are you doing Bakura?!" Malik asked rubbing his eyes.

"I was bored, and you were asleep, so I was tracing the scars on your back with a marker." Bakura answered; then, he gave a smirk. "I didn't know you slept without clothes!"

"I don't! I'm wearing pants you know." Malik shot back. "And stop marking on my back!"

Bakura ignorned him and asked, "What are we doing today Malik?"

"Nothing! I'm calling Ryou and getting rid of you!" Malik stated getting up as he started walking torwards the door.

Bakura got up as well and walked very closely beside him. "So, that's it? You're just going to let Ryou win?"

Malik was already out of the bedroom and into the living room next to the telephone. "Yeah, I mean.. I can't stand living with you another day!"

"That's pretty weak Malik.." Bakura sneered.

Malik picked up the phone and stared at it. "Well, maybe it would be wise to see how he's holding up with Marik.. he could be having a horrible time... even though you're without a doubt the worst yami."

"Malik, I'm hurt. Even after I protected you from the "scary" darkness?" Bakura teased.

"Oh, shut up!" Malik snapped as he snatched the phone and furiously dialed Ryou's number.

* * *

Just as Ryou was about to hit the dial button, his phone began ringing. "Oh my, who could that be?"

***

Ryou: Hello?

Malik: Hello Ryou!

Ryou: Oh Malik, I was just going to call you!

Malik: Really? Well, I was just calling to see how you were holding up with Marik over there..

Ryou: Oh, it's uh-- great here! Yeah, I --uh--- don't miss Bakura a bit! _*he looked over at Marik who was busy sending the chair he hit his elbow on to the shadow realm* _Uh, how are you and Bakura doing? Has he sucked your blood dry yet?

_Malik was surprised that Ryou was doing so well with Marik, so he had to lie. For his pride wouldn't let him tell the truth._

Malik: No! He's er-- great. Yeah... we're doing wonderfully.

Ryou: Oh, well.. that's good to hear...

Ryou slapped a palm to his face and thought to himself. _"I knew it! He is doing fine with Bakura, and here I am struggling with Marik! I absolutely can't tell him I give up now!"_

Malik: *nervous laugh* Yeah...

*

Malik thought to himself, _"Damn! I cannot tell Ryou to take his sadistic yami back now! Not after he's doing so well with Marik.. ugh, what am I going to do?"_

"I want to talk to him Malik!" Bakura demanded as he snatched the phone away from him.

*

Bakura: Chibi hikari pretty!

Ryou: Oh, hello Bakura!

_Ryou was actually smiling hearing the familiar sound of his own yami's unique voice._

Bakura: Do you miss me my pretty hikari?

_Ryou absolutely couldn't let Bakura know he actually missed him, no matter how twisted he was._

Ryou: Er, well... I-- uh... no.

Bakura: That's too bad, I miss you Ryou, and I especially miss the wonderful coppery taste of your blood. *he licked his lips ravenously*

Ryou: ....thank you Bakura.. I think.

*  
Malik managed to snatch the phone back from Bakura. "Give me that back!"

*

Malik: Sorry about that Ryou!

Ryou: It's oka-------

_Marik yanked the phone from Ryou's grasp._

Marik: Malik-chan!

Malik: Marik!

_Malik was absolutely thrilled to hear the deep, somewhat soothing, psycotic voice of his own yami. _

Marik: So, do you miss me yet hikari?

_Malik had to lie, there was no way on earth he was going to tell Marik he missed him._

Malik: Of course not! No one is trying to mangle me to hear me scream.

Marik: Well, I miss you Malik.. I miss you and your screams of terror. Such beautiful screams emit from those vocal chords of yours... I can just hear them now...

_Malik was slightly disturbed, but still knew his yami was much more tolerable than Bakura by a long shot. _

Malik: Er... thank....you?

Marik: You're-----

_Ryou managed to snatch the phone back from the spiky haired deranged Egyptian._

Ryou: Sorry Malik! Maybe we should continue this conversation in person?

Malik: I think that's a very good idea Ryou. Less interruptions.

Ryou: Okay. I'll come over to your house this time!

Malik: See you then!

_*click*_

* * *

"Just great!" Malik said aloud to himself.

"What? That Ryou is having a fine time with Marik, and you're having an awful time with me?" Bakura asked smirking.

"Yes!" Malik exclaimed. "I'm going to get some fresh air." he walked out of the front door and sat down on the porch.

Bakura followed closely behind. When he stepped outside, his eyes darted toward a pile of ropes which were laying in a pile on the front lawn. He grinned maliciously as he had an idea.

"Well, Ryou isn't coming for a little while, so... let's have some fun." Bakura suggested.

"Oh no, absolutely not. Every single time you want to have fun, it means something misfortunate for me!" Malik protested.

"You see.. I'm not giving you a choice in the matter Malik." Bakura stated crossing his arms. "We all know who the stronger person is out of us."

"What is it this time?" Malik sighed, knowing there was no way out of this.

Bakura picked up the ropes and seized Malik violently by his wrist.

Malik took one look at the ropes, then back at Bakura and groaned. "Not again!"

* * *

"Oh, this is terrible!" Ryou said hanging up the phone.

"I think you're a horrible liar Ryou." Marik said smirking. "So, when are we going to visit Malik, new hikari?"

Ryou flinched at the sound of 'new hikari' coming from Marik. "I was planning on going now... why?"

"Well, I thought maybe we could spend a little more time together." Marik grinned.

"No!" Ryou shouted. "I do not want to spend anymore time with you than I have to!"

"Oh come now Ryou, I want to have a little entertainment with you before we go visit... or even on the way." Marik brought out his millennium rod and walked closer to Ryou.

Ryou gulped and backed up.

Eventually, Marik had Ryou trapped in a corner, and had his arms on either side of him.

"There's no escape... you're mine now Ryou." Marik said darkly.

* * *

**Review!** :D

_Not only do they make me update faster, they make my day! _


	8. Dress Up

Disclaimer: I don't think I need to explain myself this time.. by now you should know I don't own it.. especially since I'm writing fanfiction.

* * *

"Ryou, what do you think I should do with you?" Marik asked smirking that Ryou was intimidated by him.

"I think you should let me go...!" Ryou exclaimed as he was still shoved against the wall.

Marik pressed his body on to Ryou's and softly said in his ear, "I know exactly what I want to do with you little Ryou."

Marik brought the millennium rod close to Ryou's face. It began to glow, and Ryou once again fell victim to the ancient powers of the rod and became Marik's doll, to make him do or behave in whatever way he pleased.

"Here, put this on again Ryou." Marik said throwing him the school girl's uniform.

"Okay!" Ryou beamed as he once again shed his clothes to put on the rather tiny uniform.

"Hm.." Marik said as he took a few steps back and stroaked his chin to get a good at Ryou. "You need something... something more.."

Marik pondered for a moment and stared at the barely clothed Ryou. "I've got it!" Marik exclaimed. "You stay put."

He wandered off into a random direction of the house and came back with two pink ribbons. "You'd look better with pigtails!"

The mind controlled Ryou gave a girly giggle and took the ribbons from Marik and immediently began tying up his hair with them.

Once Ryou was finished, Marik got a good look at him and burst into laughter. "Oh yes! This is absolutely perfect! Now Ryou-chan, let's go pay Malik a visit."

***

Ryou skipped happily alongside Marik in his girly attire as they made their way through Domino city to get to the Ishtar's residence.

Marik sighed, "This is one boring walk.. I mean, you as a girl is entertaining and all but, what shall I have you do....."

Marik stopped dead in his tracks as they we're walking past the largest gaming company in the world, Kaiba Corporation.

Just then, a wicked smile was plastered on the deranged Egyptian's face. "Oh Ryou, I know exactly what we're going to do."

***

Marik took Ryou by the arm and dragged him into Kaiba Corp. They then arrived at the front desk.

"Hey you, woman. Where is Seto Kaiba?" Marik asked the secretary harshly, while still holding onto the barely dressed Ryou.

"Do you have an appointment sir?" The secretary asked as she typed on her computer.

"Just tell me where he is, and I won't have to kill you." Marik snapped. He then whipped out the dagger inside the millennium rod and pointed it at her threateningly.

"He's uh, on the 40th floor!" The woman blurted out in fear.

"That's more like it. But, I think I'll get rid of you anyway." Marik smirked, as his millennium item began to glow.

***

"I hope she likes her new home, in the shadow realm." Marik cackled as he took the brain-washed Ryou to the elevator.

"Ryou, take us to the 40th floor." Marik demanded crossing his arms.

"Okay!" Ryou chirped, pressing the button. He skipped back over to Marik, swishing his pigtails.

Marik couldn't help but laugh. "Oh Ryou, if you could only see how ridiculous you look right now!"

They quickly arrived on the 40th floor of Kaiba Corp. and straight ahead they saw a sign on the door that said, "President."

"This must be it Ryou. Let's go." Marik said leading Ryou in the door.

As soon as they walked in, they saw no one other than Seto Kaiba sitting at his desk on a computer.

"Yes, what is it?" Kaiba snapped not looking up from what he was doing.

"Hello Kaiba." Marik said smirking.

Kaiba looked up after hearing a familiar voice. "Marik? What the hell are you doing he----" he started to say, until he saw Ryou. He had to do a double take.

Ryou just giggled and swayed his hips as he walked over to Kaiba in his skimpy little uniform.

Kaiba was speechless. "What is going on?!"

Ryou began playing with Kaiba's hair. "I've admired you from afar for sometime..."

Kaiba was still absolutely dumbfounded. "What the hell?"

"You're such a strong businessman.. a young girly thing like me could use a man like you.." Ryou said seductively tracing Kaiba's lips with his finger.

Kaiba just froze. He had no idea how to react. For the first time in his life, he was at a loss for words. He was feeling creeped out, confused, and greatly disturbed.

Marik had collapsed on the floor from laughing so much. "Ah, humliation really is the best kind of torture."

Ryou crawled into Kaiba's lap and looked straight into his eyes.

Kaiba, who was already feeling too uncomfortable for words, just leaned back in his chair, attempting to be as far away from Ryou as possible.

Ryou batted his eyelashes and gave a cute smile. He leaned in and gave the Kaiba Corp CEO a hot, wet, tounge-infested kiss.

Kaiba's eyes became the size of saucers, and his face went blue.

At that same moment, no one other than Mokuba Kaiba walked in nonchalantly. "Nii-sama, I-----" he began to say until he saw the very disturbing image in front of him. "Woah! I'll-- uh.. come back later!" he slammed the door and darted out of the office as fast as he could.

"T-t-this is the best!" Marik said while cackling. He was laughing so much he could hardly stand. When he finally gained his composure, he raised the millennium rod, and released Ryou from his control.

Ryou blinked a few times as he gained conciousness. The first thing he saw was an obviously very much baffled and disturbed Kaiba whom he was making out with for reasons unknown to him.

Ryou quickly jerked back and jumped out of Kaiba's lap. Ryou was flustered and feeling extremely akward. He looked over his shoulder and Marik gave him an evil satisfied grin.

"Not again!" Ryou muttered as he now felt extremely bashful and embarrassed. He looked at Kaiba, who still had his mouth open in absolute shock.

"Kaiba I'm SO sorry! It was Marik he---" Ryou began.

"....I- I want you to leave......and....... we'll never speak of this moment again." Kaiba said quitely and calmly.

"Okay..." Ryou muttered still feeling ashamed of his Marik-controlled behavior, and his outfit. He grabbed the deranged laughing yami and silently left Kaiba Corp.

***

Once they were outside, Ryou snapped.

"Marik! How could you do this..again!? You dress me up and I----" Ryou began, until Marik brainwashed him once more.

"I honestly don't feel like getting a lecture from you right now cream puff." Marik said as he took Ryou's hand. "We're only a block from my home, so.. you can have your mind back when we arrive."

* * *

Bakura finished tying the last knot of the ropes and stepped back to look at the finished product.

Malik was tied to a chair with the ropes, and his arms and legs were bound tight.

"I don't know why I didn't think of this earlier! This is perfect." Bakura said proud of his handiwork.

"Bakura, I am only going to say this once.. UNTIE ME NOW!" Malik demanded and he struggled in an attempt to get out of the chair.

"There is no way you can get out of that chair Malik, those ropes are tied ancient Egyptian prisoner style." Bakura boasted. "And let me tell you, they're not easy to get out of."

"Well, why did you tie me up anyway?!" Malik asked still attempting to break out of the strongly tied ropes somehow.

"So I can do whatever I please with you of course!" Bakura stated crossing his arms.

Malik sighed and thought to himself,_ "Ryou better hurry up and get over here!"_

"Now, Let's get down to business shall we?" Bakura once again brought out his trusty pocket knife and licked the sharp edge.

"Bakura! You can't honestly tell me you're going to cut me again.. just for my blood?!" Malik exclaimed at seeing the knife.

"Your blood has become an addiction Malik, and I've never had an addiction for anyone else's blood other than Ryou's.. you should feel honored." Bakura said smirking as he got closer to Malik with the knife.

"Oh yeah, lucky me..." Malik said sarcastically as Bakura held the knife close to his skin.

"Now.. where should I cut?" Bakura pondered as he scanned Malik's body. His eyes stopped at his collarbone. "There, is perfect!"

As the cool knife suddenly touched Malik's warm skin he jerked back a little, causing Bakura to make a deeper gash than he intended.

Malik flinched in pain and Bakura crinkled up his nose when the sharp knife dug into his flesh.

"Malik, what did I tell you about squirming? Now look what you've done!" Bakura said as he licked up the blood trickling down Malik's slim chest.

"Ouch, Bakura.. it really hurts." Malik said clenching his teeth in discomfort.

"Well, it's your own fault Malik." Bakura said while he grazed over the wound with his tounge, causing Malik to wince everytime his taste buds brushed over it. "You'll be fine.. but I think it looks beautiful."

"What?!" Malik exclaimed. "You're the psycotic one with the knife. Just because I moved a little because you were going to cut me.. it's my fault?"

"Isn't that what I just said?" Bakura asked lifting his head up revealing his bloodied lips which he licked clean.

Bakura stood up and put his knife back in his pocket. Malik's injury throbbed with pain.

"Hey wait, you mean you're just going to leave me with this painful wound?!" Malik exclaimed spaztically.

"Calm down you whiney hikari. Jeez." Bakura said as he left the living room momentarily and came back seconds later with a bedsheet.

"What's the bedsheet for?" Malik asked raising an eyebrow.

Bakura ripped up a piece of the bedsheet into strips.

"What the hell are you doing to my bedsheet?!" Marik asked as he watched Bakura demolish his nice white sheet.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm making a bandage." Bakura said as he began wrapping up Malik's collar bone.

"But, this isn't ancient Egypt! We have a first aid kit over-----" Malik began to say, until Bakura leaned in close to his face; so close, their noses were touching.

"Listen, you should be thankful I'm doing this at all little one." Bakura whispered harshly. "Now, be quiet."

After that, Malik went silent, and Bakura went back to work wrapping up his wound.

***

_A few minutes later..._

Malik was still tied to the chair, and Bakura was randomly rummaging through the clean clothes in the dryer. He pulled out a matching red, lacy pair of panties and a bra.

"Oooh.. Malik, are these yours?" Bakura asked holding up the womanly undergarments.

"No!" Malik shouted. "Those belong to Isis!"

Bakura smirked as he thought of an idea. "Hey Malik...do you want me to untie you from that chair?"

"More than anything!" Malik exclaimed looking down at his bound feet.

"Well, I have a proposition for you..." Bakura said grinning.

Malik thought before answering, because Bakura making a deal with you is never a good thing. "...what is it?"

"If you promise to put these on when you're untied.. I will release you." Bakura said dangling the bra and panties in Malik's face.

"What, no way!" Malik shouted. "I have some dignity you know!"

"That's too bad.. oh well..maybe we should go back to slicing your flesh." Bakura said bringing back out his pocket knife.

"No!" Malik exclaimed still feeling the pulsing pain from his collarbone wound. "Fine.... I'll do it."

"Excellent." Bakura grinned putting the knife back in his pocket.

***

"I can't believe I'm doing this..." Malik sighed as Bakura had a firm hold on him, making sure he didn't try to make a run for it.

"Put them on." Bakura demanded as he handed Malik the undergarments.

Malik groaned and slowly took the womanly items. He stripped down until he was completely naked and slipped on the lacy bra and panties.

Bakura cracked a smile of satisfaction when he saw him, and broke into a fit of laughter.

Malik's cheeks were tinted pink. "I hope you're happy. Any kind of dignity I've ever had is gone."

"Oh yes, I'm very happy." Bakura grinned at the sight of him. "You know Malik, aside from how ridiculous you look, you're probably the only male who can make those look attractive."

Malik was still embarrassed and humliated beyond belief, even if Bakura was the only one in the house. "...uh, thanks.. I think."

Bakura's stomach started to grumble. "I'm starving."

"Well, if I can put on my normal clothes... then I could make something..." Malik offered.

"Nice try, but I just got you to put those on.. you're not taking them off yet!" Bakura said walking in the kitchen. "I will make something."

Malik just stood there akwardly as he watched Bakura in the kitchen. "Wait, can you even cook?"

"Nope. But, how hard can it be?" Bakura said rummaging through everything.

Bakura started going through all the cabinets looking for food, until he came across what he believed to be the medicine cabinet. _"Hm, what's this, and why is it in the kitchen?" _

Bakura was feeling nosy. He manuvered a few bottles out of the way to look at everything in the cabinet, until he came across two boxes he rather liked. He gave an animalistic smile and pulled them out. "Malik, I didn't know you had viagra....and ecstacy pills!"

* * *

**Review!**

_They always put a smile on my face, and I greatly appreciate every single one! :D_


	9. Viagra

Disclaimer: Nope. I still don't own it! But I do own my imagination. :D

* * *

Marik and Ryou shortly arrived at the entrance of the Ishtar's home.

"Okay, since we're here.. you may have your mind back." Marik said as he broke the millennium rod's control on Ryou.

Ryou regained conciousness, blinked a few times and looked around. "How on earth did we get here already?"

"Don't worry about it Ryou." Marik said smirking. "Go in."

Ryou felt a slight breeze and looked down at his outfit, as he temporarily forgot he was barely clothed. "Marik! We have to go home, I can't go in dressed like this!"

"Of course you can.. I'll help you." Marik said as he picked up Ryou like he was a bag of trash and slung him over his shoulder.

Remembering the fact that his hardly covered nether reigon was right by Marik's face, Ryou's ivory cheeks turned pink. "Marik put me down!"

----------

"Hey Malik... I'll take an ecstacy pill if you take a viagra pill first." Bakura suggested holding the viagra pill in his hand.

"No Bakura!" Malik protested. "Put them away!"

"Why are they in your house, if we can't use them?" Bakura asked stepping closer to Malik.

Malik took a step back. "I don't know, they're not mine.. so put them away!"

"Riiiight. Of course they're not." Bakura said sarcastically closing in on Malik with the viagra pill.

"Bakura... get away from me with that." Malik said with a bit of uncertainty in his voice, walking backwards.

Bakura smirked and suddenly pounced on Malik.

"Ouch! Get off of me!" Malik demanded as he held the weight of Bakura on top of him.

Bakura sat on his waist and held down Malik's arms. "Open wide Malik!"

Bakura seized the pill and tried to shove it into Malik's mouth.

Malik held his lips tightly shut as Bakura was violently abusing his lips with the viagra.

"Eat it!" Bakura demanded.

Malik kept his lips sealed and struggled with the insane yami.

***

Marik walked into the Ishtar's Egyptian style home, eventually setting Ryou down when they heard Bakura's voice booming throughout the house.

"Come on Malik, stop resisting!"

Ryou cracked a bit of a smile hearing the voice of his own yami. "Bakura?"

Ryou went looking for him and Malik, with Marik close behind. When they finally made it into the kitchen, they beheld a very strange sight.

They saw Bakura sitting on top of Malik (who from that angle, looked like he wasn't wearing any clothing) trying to force something into his mouth.

Of course, Marik's mind immidently went to the gutter, and he bursted out laughing.

Ryou, a few moments later, caught on and cupped his hand over his mouth and murmered, "Oh my."

Bakura ceased what he was doing once he heard Marik's obnoxious laughter and turned around.

Bakura's eyes immediently darted torward the skimpy school girl dressed Ryou. "Chibi hikari pretty!" he stopped harassing Malik for the moment and glided over to his light.

"My pretty hikari, you look absolutely stunning in that outfit.. why haven't I seen it before?" Bakura purred twirling one of Ryou's pigtails with his finger.

"It's not mine!" Ryou exclaimed embarrassed to be in the rather skimpy school girls uniform especially in front of his yami.

"Hey, back off tomb robber!" Marik ordered. "Ryou is my hikari until this week is up."

Ryou pouted remembering he has to bear Marik for the rest of the week.

"Fine, fine." Bakura said smirking. "I don't mind, I have my new hikari too."

Malik finally sat up touching his abused lips which he was positive were bruised in a few places.

Once Marik saw Malik in Isis' undergarments, he wolf whistled at him.

Malik turned his head sharply and looked at his yami, and turned a bright red. "Marik!"

"Malik, I never knew you looked so very attractive in sister's panties." Marik teased while gawking at his light. "Although I think you'll need a couple of breasts to fill that bra."

"Stop talking to my new hikari." Bakura said standing in front of the sane Egyptian. "He is my property as of this week."

"What! I have never been your property!" Malik snapped at Bakura pushing him aside.

Ryou finally saw the oddly dressed Malik as he stepped out from behind Bakura. "Malik?"

Ryou and Malik finally met each other's gaze.

"Malik! What happened to you? You look all bruised, and you have two scars on your cheek.. and why do you have a bedsheet wrapped around you?" Ryou asked concerned for his best friends new injuries. "And.. why are you dressed like that?"

Malik didn't want to tell Ryou anything, and he looked flustered as he was very much ashamed of his lack of clothing. "Uh, well... why are _you_ dressed like that? And why do you have pigtails?" he asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"I asked you first Malik!" Ryou said blushing a bit as he pulled at his tiny skirt in an attempt to cover up a little more, as if it would help any.

Malik sighed. "Fine, let's talk over here then." he guided Ryou to the living room.

Marik and Bakura were left alone in the kitchen.

"Hey Marik, I dare you to take this viagra pill." Bakura said holding up the pill he previously tried to force into Malik's mouth.

"Psh, I don't need viagra." Marik stated taking the pill from Bakura. "But I know who does..."

"Obviously, Malik!" Bakura exclaimed.

"No, not Malik.. Ryou!" Marik corrected him.

Bakura looked at Marik with a question on his face. "No way, Ryou acts like he's on viagra all the time!"

"Oh yeah, that must be why he's such a thrill to be with." Marik said sarcastically.

"We're not giving it to Ryou. Malik needs to be on viagra, he's such a killjoy." Bakura said crossing his arms. "I think it would loosen him up.."

Marik shook his head in dissagreement. "Ryou is way more boring than Malik, I know that for a fact."

Bakura was going to respond, but instead he said, "Alright Marik, I have a solution."

Marik's head perked up. "I'm listening..."

***

Ryou and Malik were conversing in the living room amongst themselves about their past few terrible days with the two deranged yamis.

"So, Bakura hunted you down, and cut your skin in many places for your blood, tried to beat you with a bat, absolutely made a fool out of you by wrapping you in toilet paper and leaving you in the museum, and made you wear your sister's underwear, yet you still prefer him to Marik?" Ryou asked surprised.

"...yes." Malik lied. "And what about you, Marik dressed you up looking like some porno-style school girl for sheer entertainment, ate your cat, probably caused Kaiba and Yami to seek professional therapy...and he's tried to hunt you down to make you scream in pain and agony... and, don't want Bakura back yet?"

Ryou wanted so badly to say yes, but he just couldn't do it. "....No."

"Replacement hikariii!" the two yami's called entering the living room from the kitchen.

"Eeep!" Malik and Ryou both squealed in terror after hearing their temporary yami's voice.

Bakura and Marik made their way into the living room, and sat beside their replacement hikari's.

"Ryou-chan, I want to give you something." Marik said grinning.

"_Ryou-chan?"_ Malik said to himself. He would never admit it, but he was jealous Marik gave Ryou a nickname too.

"...what is it Marik?" Ryou asked afraid to know what it is.

"And, Malik.. I have something for you too!" Bakura beamed.

Malik was hesitant to answer. "What...?"

"This!" Bakura exclaimed as he and Marik each held a viagra pill.

"What is that?" Ryou asked raising an eyebrow at the pill

"It you must know, its viagra." Marik said grinning. "Open wide Ryou!"

"Marik you psycho, get away from me with that!" Ryou shouted as he made a run for it.

"Ryou-chan, come back!" Marik called. "Playing hard to get only makes me want to torment you more."

***

"There you are Ryou!" Marik exclaimed as he grabbed Ryou by the skirt, and jerked him back.

Ryou fell on the floor with a thud. "Ow!"

Marik had a satisfied look on his face and crawled down to where Ryou was laying so that he was hovering above him. "Now Ryou, be a good replacement hikari and take this pill."

***

Bakura had a firm grip on Malik's wrist and showed no signs of letting him go. "Come now new hikari, don't you want to have some fun?"

"Hell no! You already tried to make me swallow that!" Malik said trying to yank his slim arm out of Bakura's grasp.

"Oh _new _hikari, must you always defy me?" Bakura asked bringing the pill closer to Malik's mouth.

Hearing Bakura's voice saying, _"New hikari... new hikari" _kept repeating over and over in Malik's head until, he snapped. "Bakura, you are _not _my yami, and I am _not_ your hikari!"

"What?" Bakura asked, not believing Malik was being so bold.

"I said.... I'm not your hikari!" Malik repeated.

Bakura had a smug look on his face. "Does this mean you lose the bet admitting that?"

"Right now, I really don't care if I lose!" Malik finally admitted, letting go of of his boyish ego.

***

"Ryou, if you won't open your mouth, i'll just have to open it with force." Marik said pulling out the millennium rod. "I for one would love to see you behave like a flirtacious girl again!"

At the sight of the millennium rod, and hearing Marik was going to manipulate him once again, Ryou finally cracked. "Marik, you bastard, get the hell off of me! You're not my yami, and I want my him back!"

Everyone in the entire house turned their torward heads torward Ryou in shock.

"Ryou.. did you just curse?" Bakura asked in disbelief.

* * *

_Don't forget to.._

**Review! **

_I love all of my reviewers. You guys are awesome! And the main reason I've been so deticated to this story. :)_


	10. Good Riddance

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I still own nothing!

* * *

Ryou bit his bottom lip realizing what he just said. "Yes... but, I just can't take Marik anymore! Malik, please.. take him back!"

"Only if you take Bakura back! ....Ryou, let's call a truce." Malik said trying to get Bakura off his wrist.

"Fine by me!" Ryou exclaimed. "You really do have the worst, most awful yami!"

"No! I was wrong, You have the worst yami.. I'm sorry I ever doubted you." Malik apologized.

Ryou thought for a moment and said, "Okay, okay. How about, both of our yami's are terrible."

Malik nodded in agreement. "That they are."

"Oh, would you look at that tomb robber! I win." Marik boasted getting off of Ryou and standing up.

"No you didn't! Just before Ryou said anything, Malik admitted defeat, so I win!" Bakura said releasing Malik.

"No, I made your cream puff of a hikari curse, so I should automatically win!" Marik said crossing his arms.

"That wasn't part of the bet Marik." Bakura sneered. "So, I win."

Malik and Ryou looked at one another with an identical expression of confusion.

"What are you guys talking about? Ryou and I both gave up, so the bet is over." Malik stated.

"Well you see, you two weren't the only ones with a bet. Bakura and I made a bet of our own." Marik said smirking. "It was on the same day you two made your bet, when Bakura and I were playing a shadow game..."

***

_*flashback*_

"What the hell Bakura, you're cheating!" Marik shouted from the RPG table.

"Oh yeah? Prove it." Bakura said smugly from the opposite side as he rolled the die once again. "Look at that... another super critical for me.. looks like the shadows will be feeding on _your_ soul!"

"Damn you!" Marik stood up and knocked the chair he was sitting on over.

"Don't be such a sore loser Marik, you---" Bakura began to say until he swore heard someone mention his name.

"You're a cheater!" Marik said raising his millennium rod in anger.

Bakura ignored Mairk, and continued to listen to the person continuously saying his name. He immediently recognized the voice as Ryou's and of course, he got nosy and pressed his ear against the door of the game room to eavesdrop. "Shhh! My hikari and yours... they're talking about us."

The scowl on Marik's face fell, and turned into curiousity. "What, really?" Marik asked pressing his ear to the door to listen in as well.

-

_"Ryou, you have no idea! I bet 1,000 yen that taking care of Bakura would be a breeze compared to Marik." Malik said smugly._

_"Oh my, you're the one who has no idea." Ryou said shaking his head. "I would gladly trade yami's with you Malik."_

_"Fine then. Let's do it, we'll trade yami's for a week. If you last that long. Let's see who has the most psychotic, unbearable, mischievious yami. If we can stand them better than our own yami's, then the winner gets 1,000 yen...first one to crack loses." Malik suggested._

_-_

"What! Why the hell do they want to do that?" Marik asked slightly offended.

An evil grin crept across Bakura's face as he stepped away from the door. "Well, if they want to get rid of us that easily, we'll just have to make this week for them a living hell."

"I'm loving the sound of that.. but, I propose we make it more interesting, with a bet of our own." Marik said crossing his arms.

"Alright. How about, the first one to get their "temporary" hikari to admit defeat, or miss their own yami, wins." Bakura said smirking.

Marik cackled. "Sounds like fun. I love torture."

"Now, let's go pay those two a visit." Bakura suggested. "Oh, and Marik, try not to cry when I beat you.. just like how I'm beating your ass at tabletop RPG."

Marik furrowed his eyebrows and lunged himself, as well as the millennium rod, at Bakura. "Damned tomb robber!"

Bakura took his millennium ring in his hand to defend himself, and it glowed a bright blinding gold.

_Seconds later..._

A loud explosion sounded and the entire game room was full of a thick purple fog. Once the fog cleared, the RPG table was blown to smitherines.

The two yami's stepped out of the game room quietly.

_*end of flashback*_

***

"What?" Ryou asked surprised. "So, you're telling me, the two of you had a bet... on our bet?"

"Pretty much." Marik answered.

"Unbelievable." Malik simply said. "Bakura, you mean did all that stuff to me... just to win a bet?"

"Of course not Malik, I was just being myself." Bakura said smirking. "I do all that to Ryou daily."

"And what about you Marik?" Ryou asked. "Did you do all of this to me... to win the bet?"

"I was just doing anything I would've done to Malik." Marik said with a wicked grin.

"Including this outfit?!" Ryou asked in disbelief.

"Yes, especially that outfit." Marik stated. "Take it off by the way, since the bet is over now."

"Hell no, you're not getting it back!" Bakura exclaimed holding on to Ryou defensively.

"I am and _will_ get it back. You have no idea what I went through to get that." Marik said crossing his arms.

"No, you're not; and I could care less what you went through. Besides, look how delicious Ryou looks in it." Bakura said looking at Ryou with satisfaction.

Marik raised an eyebrow. "That cream puff? Psh. Malik looks so much more sexy in it. Especially with the pigtails."

"What, how would you even know that? I've never worn it!" Malik exclaimed.

"Of course you have Malik." Marik stated smirking. "You just didn't have your own mind at the time." he then brought up the millennium rod, and licked it psycotically.

"What?!" Malik shouted. "You mean I pranced around somewhere in that little thing?!"

"Oh yes, several times. But, now is not the time to be asking those questions. Especially since what you're wearing now isn't any better." Marik said with a smirk. He grasped the elastic band of the panties Malik was wearing, pulled it back, and snapped it.

"Ow, Marik!" Malik complained rubbing the part on his skin where the elastic hit.

Bakura and Marik both cackled.

"Well, I guess we should get going... I don't want to get home too late." Ryou said with a small smile. "...and I don't suppose you have any clothes I could borrow?"

"Sure I do!" Malik said kindly.

"Ryou, I forbid you to take off that outfit!" Bakura exclaimed.

"Bakura, there is no way I am walking all the way across Domino city in this thing again!" Ryou said pointing to the school girl uniform.

"Ryou. If you take it off, I'm _never_ leaving this house." Bakura said stubbornly.

Hearing that, Malik's eyes widened. "Ryou, you're keeping that slutty thing on!"

Ryou pouted. "Fine.. let's go Bakura."

As they were heading torward the door, Marik spoke up. "Ryou-chan! Before you go, I want to give you something.. but I can't decide which method of torture is best."

Ryou turned around. "What!? I'm not letting you torture me before I leave!"

"Okay, I'll even let you choose! Screaming pain, or life scarring." Marik said excitedly.

"Neither!" Ryou exclaimed.

"Ryou, you're so stubborn." Marik stated with a grin. "Fine, I'll choose for you."

All of a sudden, Marik crashed his lips onto Ryou's, and gave him a bruising kiss on the mouth.

When Marik broke the kiss, Ryou just stood there, absolutely weirded out and confused. Marik let out a bustle of laughter, as that's the exact reaction he wanted to see.

"Well, goodbye Ryou-chan. I had lots of fun these past few days.. it's a shame we couldn't spend the whole week together." Marik said dissapointed. He wrapped his arms around Ryou's waist and gave him a rib crushing goodbye hug.

"M- Marik!" Ryou gasped as the Egyptian yami was squeezing him too violently.

Marik finally released him, Ryou let out a breath of air.

"...Goodbye to you too Marik." Ryou said rubbing his torso in pain.

"Hey, where did Bakura go?" Malik asked looking around for the deranged white haired yami.

"You didn't think I'd leave without saying goodbye, now did you Malik?" Bakura asked suddenly appearing in front of the sane blonde Egyptian.

Malik sighed. "Well.. I was hoping..."

Bakura smiled mischieviously. "You know Malik, that looked like fun. I think we should do it too!"

"...What looked like fun? Do wha----" Malik began to say, until Bakura slammed his mouth forcefully against Malik's.

Malik's lavender eyes became the size of saucers.

Seconds later, Bakura pulled away and licked his lips. "Wow, I was right, that _was_ fun."

Malik had a look of shock and discust on his face. He felt a warm liquid trickle down from his bottom lip. He brought his hand to his lip, and realized it was bleeding.

"Bakura, you bit my lip!" Malik exclaimed looking at the blood on his fingertips.

"Yeah, so?" Bakura said staring at him.

"So? I'm bleeding!" Malik shouted angrily.

"Alright, alright. I'll take care of it." Bakura said leaning in closer to Malik's face.

"Bakura, you're not licking my lip!" Malik said covering his mouth.

"Make up your mind Malik." Bakura said crossing his arms.

Malik rolled his eyes. "Ugh, just leave."

"I'm very dissapointed we didn't get through the entire week." Bakura admitted. "I did love spending time with you Malik. You're almost as pretty as my hikari, and you look extremely attractive in women's undergarments."

"Gee, thanks Bakura." Malik said sarcastically. "But, I've had enough of you to last me a lifetime... so go already!"

"Very well." Bakura purred. He got really close to Malik, stuck his tounge out and licked Malik's earlobe slowly.

"Goodbye Malik. I hope we can play again soon." Bakura whispered seductively in his ear.

Feeling Bakura's tounge on his ear sent shivers down Malik's spine. "Yeah, goodbye Bakura... And stop trying to get a reaction out of me, you demented tease!"

"Come on Ryou, let's go." Bakura said taking Ryou's hand and heading out the door.

"No, not yet! Let's wait until it's dark outside, so no one will see me in-----" Ryou began to say, until he was completely pulled out of the door forcefully.

Once the two white haired boys left the Ishtar residence, Malik plopped down on the couch and let out a sigh of relief. "I'm so glad that's over."

Marik swiftly glided over to where Malik was sitting, and sat on top of him. "Hey Malik, did you miss me while I was gone?"

"No." Malik immidently answered.

"You're lying Malik-chan." Marik whispered softly. "I for one missed you a whole bunch, so you can at least tell me you missed me a little."

"Okay, fine. Maybe a little. But, it's really little!" Malik lied. He had missed Marik a whole lot more than that.

"I knew it." Marik said smirking. "Well, In honor of us being reunited once again.. how about we play an old favorite game?" he took the millennium rod from his belt loop.

Malik's eyes widened at the sight of the millennium rod. "Marik! Please tell me it's not---"

"Let's see how loud you can scream." Marik gave a devilish grin. "Run."

Without any further instruction, Malik took off running toward the front door, with Marik close behind him.

_"Oh Ra, he's such a psycho! ...but, it's good to have Marik back." _Malik thought as he ran to the door frantically.

Just as he was about to dart out of the door, someone had opened it from the outside, Malik ran into them and fell to the floor with a thud.

"Brother?"

Malik immediently recognized the voice as his sister Isis.

"Isis!" Malik looked up from his spot on the floor, and saw his two elder siblings in the house. "What are you doing home so early?"

Shortly, Marik came in. "Hello Isis, Rishid." he greeted.

"Malik, why are you wearing my bra.. and panties?" Isis asked rather disturbed.

"It's-- I-- well.." Malik tried to explain. His face was red from embarassment. "...long story."

"I think it's obvious why he's wearing your undergarments sister dear..." Marik said smirking. "Malik-chan wanted to feel like a woman."

"No! That's not it at all!" Malik exclaimed flustered.

"Well, why on earth would you dress yourself like one if you didn't want to be a woman?" Marik asked smugly. "Oh, wait. Could it be that you're a crossdresser?!"

"No Marik!" Malik shouted putting his hands over his face sighing.

Isis and Rishid both gave each other an identical look of concern and confusion.

* * *

Ryou and Bakura had finally arrived back at their apartment, after Ryou got a lot of unwanted attention on the way from the inappropriate outfit he was forced to keep on.

Ryou walked to his bedroom and layed comfortably on his bed. "Ah, it's so good to be home."

Bakura followed, and stood at the edge of Ryou's bed. "Hey, chibi hikari pretty..."

"Yes Bakura?" Ryou asked resting his head on his pillow.

"I missed you." Bakura stated with a serious expression on his face.

"I missed you too 'Kura." Ryou said now shamelessly.

"Good." Bakura said rummaging through his pocket as if he was checking for something.

The room went quiet for a moment, and then Bakura said, "You know.. that uniform makes you look quite adorable.. and not to mention, irresistable.." he then crawled on to Ryou's bed on all fours.

"Bakura... what are you doing?" Ryou asked with uncertainty in his voice.

Bakura was hovering over Ryou for a moment, and then he sat on him. "Ryou, we're going to have so much fun."

Ryou gulped as Bakura reached into his pocket. "..Fun?"

_"It's his pocket knife! I know he's going to take out his knife, he always does!"_ Ryou thought to himself frantically.

When Bakura brought his hand out of his pocket, Ryou flinched. But, to Ryou's surprise, Bakura did not take out his knife. Instead, he brought out a bottle of unopened ketchup.

Ryou blinked a few times, and looked in surpirse and curiousity at the condiment. "..Ketchup?"

Bakura opened the ketchup, dipped his finger in it and licked the ketchup provocatively off his finger. He then gave a devilish grin and nodded. "Ketchup."

**Owari.**

* * *

_If you didn't catch on to the ketchup thing, I was referring back to chapter three where Bakura subsituted the lube for ketchup. _

_That's it! I hope you all enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. :) The idea for this fic actually came to me when I was watching the show, "Trading Spouses", and I thought, "Hey, what would it be like if Ryou and Malik traded yami's?" And so, the story.. "Trading Yamis" was born. :D_

**Review! **

_if you liked the story. :D It means a lot! _

_Thank you to all my reviewers that reviewed throughout the story, and thank you if you're just reviewing! :)_


End file.
